Harry Potter 2nd Generation
by Miharu-Uchiha
Summary: Harry and Hermione's daughter, Sara, is finally off to Hogwarts along with her best friend, Tyler Weasley. Everything starts out fine, but is Voldemort or at least a part of him still at the castle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Though I wish it belonged to me.

**Chapter 1 **

"Come on Sara. Wake up. We're almost there," a voice said.

Sara Potter's flickered open to Tyler Weasley staring at her. He was her best friend, but even he could get very annoying at times. Ever since they were born they had been inseparable. He was like a brother to her. Their parents even joked that they should have been twins or something since they were so alike.

"Are we really almost there?" Sara asked groggily. She was still half asleep because she had stayed up last night too excited to sleep.

"No, not really. I just figured that would wake you up," Tyler laughed.

"Too bad I don't know any hexes or anything or I'd get you," she retorted sitting up.

"That's surprising seeing as to how much you read. Just like your mum you are," Tyler said faking a shocked look.

"Oh bite me," Sara said glumly as she sank back down in her seat.

He was right though. She was just like her mom, Hermione. She had practically uncontrollable brown hair, and she was pretty smart. Just like her mom she had already read _Hogwarts, A History_ three times. Her only feature that was her dad's was her eyes. They were a bright emerald green.

"So where are we really?" she asked.

"Actually we just left the station about twenty minutes ago," he replied smirking.

"You mean I only got to sleep for twenty minutes? You retard," She said angrily.

"Well your beauty sleep was making you to beautiful for my eyes. I had to wake you up. Honest," Tyler smiled.

Instead of saying anything Sara kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! That hurt!" Tyler shouted and began rubbing his injured shin.

Sara merely rolled her eyes. Suddenly and girl opened the door of their compartment. She was tall and had light brown hair with streaks of red and blonde in it. She wore a dark green shirt with khaki pants.

"Hello," She said with an Irish accent. "Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Come on in," Sara said brightly.

"We don't bite too hard. Well at least I don't. Sara here's a different issue," Tyler teased.

"Well, I'll just be careful," said the girl. "Oh I almost forgot. I'm Morgan Mcmillan."

"I'm Sara Potter," Sara replied.

"And I am the wonderful Tyler Weasley," Tyler said standing to bow very ungracefully.

"Hey, are you Harry and Hermione Potter's daughter?" Morgan inquired.

"Yeah. Why?" Sara answered.

"You must be so proud. Even in Ireland they are famous Aurors. They defeated Voldemort!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I thought you were from Ireland," Tyler commented trying to get attention back on himself.

"What? Oh yes my accent. A tad different from the British it is. My family moved here a year ago, and none of us have lost our accents quite yet," she replied. "Of course you must be the son of Ron and Lavender Weasley. My dad says your father's probably one of the best ministers of magic we've ever had, and your mom's great on the council."

"Well yeah," Tyler mumbled going bright red to match his hair.

Morgan sat down and they eagerly started talking of how excited they were. Then a boy with hair so blonde it was almost white appeared at the door followed by another dark-haired boy and a blonde girl.

"Well if it isn't the retard compartment," he laughed. "We've got a Potter, a Weasley, and the Irish new girl. Hey have you seen any of the little people? What are they again? Oh yes, leprechauns."

"And you must be a Malfoy," Sara retorted.

"Eric. Eric Malfoy," he replied sweeping into a bow. "And this is Derek Goyle and Cecilia Crabbe. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to."

With that he whirled around and strode off followed by his goons.

"Yeah he probably has to brush his teeth again to make sure they don't stink," Tyler said suddenly in a bad mood.

"Forget about him. He's just like his stupid dad," Sara said.

"Who is his dad?" Morgan asked confused.

"Just a jerk like him," Tyler answered.

Then a prefect walked up to their compartment.

"Get into your robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly," he said and then marched off to the next compartment.

"Guess we'd better do as he said," Tyler said.

"I don't know about you but I'll be glad to get off this train," Sara said.

The three quickly got into their robes. The train came to a halt and the students started filing off. As the trio exited the train a large man with a big, brown beard that had specks of gray in it walked up to them.

"First years over here!" he was yelling.

Suddenly he saw the trio and about jumped for joy.

"Sara, how are ye? You look so much like your mum. Well, except for yer eyes. They're yer dads. Also he told me to keep an eye on you," he told Sara. "And Tyler! How's yer dad?"

Sara and Tyler exchanged confused glances and then returned their gaze to the man.

"Oh ye don't know me do ye?" he bellowed. "I'm Hagrid."

Suddenly Sara remembered him from the stories both her mom and dad had told her.

"I remember now," she said.

"Good now follow me," he said. "First years over here!"

After all the first years had congregated around him he led them to a bunch of small boats. Each boat had a lantern attached to the front that cast a beam of light across the water.

"Two people on a boat! Hurry now!" he yelled to them.

Sara and Tyler got into a boat and Morgan got in with another girl. When everyone was settled they set off across the lake. A huge castle loomed in front of them. They arrived at the other shore and prepared to enter the castle. They walked into the main hall and were greeted by a woman. She wore dark blue robes and a crooked hat sat perched upon her head. Her gray, almost silver hair was held in a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all of you. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be one of the many teachers you have here. Now in a few moments we will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. We will go in a single file line," She said.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Sara asked Tyler and Morgan.

"Ready as we'll ever be," they replied.

They then followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The group of first years slowly entered the gigantic Great Hall. Candles floated about illuminating the room. The ceiling of the room had a spell cast on it to make it look like the night sky. Stars twinkled down on the room and the crescent moon cast a glow of white light. Four tables sat in the room with hundreds of students in the same black robes. At the end of the room was a table with what Sara assumed were the teachers. As they approached the table a white-haired man stood. He had a long beard that flowed down and nearly touched the floor. Behind half moon spectacles his eyes shined with excitement.

"Hello students!" He boomed. "I am happy to welcome you all to Hogwarts! However before we can get settled and eat we must sort you into your houses!"

At that Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a tattered old hat.

"When I call your names you will come up and sit on this stool. I will place the hat on your head and we shall see where you belong." She said.

She then pulled out a huge sheet of paper and began reading names. All sorts of names were called out until finally,

"Morgan Mcmillan!"

Morgan walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head it cried out "Gryffindor!"

As the Gryffindor table erupted into applause Morgan smiled brightly and ran to take her seat. Again Professor McGonagall resumed reading the list. As she stood in the group of students still waiting for their name Sara found her self fidgeting with anxiety.

"Sara Potter!"

She walked quickly up and sat down. Unlike Morgan the Sorting Hat said nothing for a long while. Its silence only made Sara more nervous. After a while she heard it speak softly to her.

"Well this is interesting. I for once am not sure where to put you. You could do well Slytherin, but likewise in Gryffindor. Perhaps even Ravenclaw would be a good choice."

"Not Slytherin," Sara whispered to herself.

"Well now. Just like your father I see. You know he said those exact words also. All right we'll scratch that off the list and the obvious choice becomes…Gryffindor!"

Once again the Gryffindor table roared with applause. Sara sighed with relief and almost ran to the table. She sat down in an empty chair next to Morgan who high fived her. A few seconds later Tyler joined them.

"Man I thought it was going to put me in Slytherin or something," He said.

"I doubt it. It sticks all the Weasleys in Gryffindor so that the really brilliant people have to look after them. That's why you're with us," Sara teased. Her comment earned her another high five and a glare.

"Now I know all of us are starving to death, but I need to first make a few announcements," Dumbledore said rising again. "We have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He is a former auror and I believe he will be a great influence for you all. I present to you Professor Reno Palargis!"

Everyone in the Great Hall glanced around for the new Professor, but he was nowhere to be seen. Even the teachers looked confused. Without any looks of confusion Dumbledore continued,

"I see he has not yet arrived. Anyway pertaining to fifth year students O.W.L.S. requirements has been raised up a notch. See your teachers for more info on that. Also Quidditch tryouts will begin it two days. As you know everyone who wants to is welcome to try out. Now let the feast begin!"

Suddenly all sorts of food appeared on each of the tables. Everything from turkey to chow mein was there.

"So…much…food," Tyler said practically drooling over the food.

"Hurry up and eat. Oh and wipe off your drool. It makes you look like a demented dog," Sara smiled.

"Oh shut up," Tyler said digging in.

Morgan and Sara began to eat and soon the Great Hall was filled with sounds of laughter and talking. Suddenly the doors swung open and a man in long sapphire robes stood at the door. He had dark brown hair that hung in his face in some places. Seeing the looks of surprise he was being given he immediately swept into a graceful bow.

"Sorry to be late Headmaster, but I was delayed by a couple of idiot trolls. They said I was to pay a toll to even get on the road to Hogsmeade," He paused for a moment and then went on seeing the awed faces of the students. "I managed to bypass them only to find three more about a half a mile ahead. They wanted to pummel me for passing the first bunch. Then they wanted to pummel they others for being idiots. When they decided killing me was the answer I hit them with a few spells and finally got here."

"Did you kill them?" a fifth year Hufflepuff asked nervously.

"Unfortunately no, but them will be waking up in the morning in a ditch and with a nasty bump on their heads. Now don't bother with me any longer. Please eat!" He said though he was obviously enjoying the attention.

He marched up to the teacher's bench and plopped down in his seat. He immediately scarfed the food that was before him.

"See he eats like me and you're not making fun of him," Tyler pouted.

"Of course we're not because he doesn't eat like you he eats almost like you. The difference is that he does it more sophisticated," Morgan laughed.

"Does not," Tyler mumbled.

As soon as everyone finished the food disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Once again Dumbledore stood to address the multitude of students.

"Students I will now excuse you to your dormitories. Please follow your house Prefects. Otherwise you might get lost and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Dumbledore said with a wink.

At once Prefects from every table rose and yelled for their houses to follow.

"Well let's go then," Sara said rising.

They stood and followed a short boy with sandy blonde hair. He was at least a head shorter than the students that surrounded him. He led them out of the Great Hall and up onto a flight of stairs. Suddenly the stairs jerked to the left and the short Prefect walked on once it came to a stop at the next landing. As they walked down the darkened halls the paintings on the walls stared at them eagerly.

"Looks we got a fine group this year Beatrice," a portrait of an old man said to another.

"Of course we do John. They are Gryffindor's of course," a woman said.

Finally they arrived at a large portrait of a fat lady. As they approached she scanned the crowd and smiled.

"Welcome one and all! Enter into the mighty Gryffindor common room!" She sang out of tune.

"Drama queen," a girl with sandy blonde hair rolled her eyes as she walked past them.

"Well she definitely hurts my ears," Tyler said rubbing his ears. "She reminds me of a dying cow."

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that," Morgan warned with an air of mock danger.

Tyler smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The trio followed the rest into the Gryffindor common room. Chairs and small couches were placed around the room and each piece of furniture was crimson with gold tarnish, the Gryffindor colors. At the back wall a fire cackled and radiated a warm glow. Above the fireplace a large pennant hung emblazoned with a roaring lion, the mascot of Gryffindor house. Off to the right and left were two staircases leading up to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

"Cool," Tyler mumbled.

"Now," a Prefect at the head of the group announced, "to the right is the girls dormitory and to the left is the boys. All of your belongings have already been sent up to your dormitories and your schedule listing your classes will be on the small table by your bed. Breakfast will be served from seven o'clock to seven forty-five, and classes will begin at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. If you are late your teachers will excuse you for the first few days afterwards you will get detention. That is all."

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow Tyler," Sara said starting to head for the stairs on the right. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Don't get scared now," Morgan chimed in as the girls ran up the marble steps.

"You can be sure I won't!" Tyler yelled up after them.

The two girls watched him stomp up the stairs with an irritated look on his face. Then they whirled around and entered the door leading to their dormitory. Inside four-poster beds lined the walls and by each someone's suitcase sat. Sara and Morgan's beds sat side by side.

"Hey we're together!" Morgan smiled.

"This bed feels nice," Sara said plopping down on hers.

"Hey you're right! At least it's not like some hotel bed," Morgan laughed. "Those are as hard as a rock."

They jumped up and began to put on their pajamas like the rest of the girls. Afterwards Morgan began hanging up a poster of a boy of about 16 in green robes above her beside table.

"Who's that?" Sara wondered aloud.

"Who's that? That, my friend, is Jonathan Quimby. He's the lead chaser on the Ireland National Quidditch Team He's also the youngest player to ever be on the team. The rest of the guys are like twenty," She replied dreamily. "He's even cuter in person. Oh Jonathan!"

"You've met the Ireland Quidditch Team!" Sara exclaimed almost falling off the bed.

"Of course I have," Morgan said regaining her composure. "My uncle is one of the beaters."

"No kidding," Sara said shaking her head.

"Well now that that's done it feels more like home. Well I'll see you in the morning Sara," Morgan said flipping off her small lamp.

"Good night," Sara answered and did likewise with her lamp.

She pulled back the red comforter and sank into the bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep dreaming of her classes, ways to further annoy Tyler, and a Quidditch player named Jonathan.

**A/N:** Well that was the amazing chapter 2 of my story and I hope you liked it. Anyways I'm working on the 3rd chapter and as soon as I get it done (and I get some reviews) I put it up. Till then!


End file.
